


Love is a Battlefield

by Supertorchwholockedinfiles



Category: Naruto
Genre: Brotherly relationship between Kakashi and Naruto, Hurt Kakashi, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supertorchwholockedinfiles/pseuds/Supertorchwholockedinfiles
Summary: Every love story has a beginning this one isn't quite what you expect. An emotionally stunted shinobi who has never known true love, and a passionate yet over protective sensei fall in love in the weirdest of ways. From hate to love this is one long journey of trials and trust.





	1. The Trouble With Missions

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Naruto Fanfiction please be gentle with me. This story will be updated rather frequently mostly on Mondays and Firdays. Note this is Canon divergent. When Naruto goes off to train with Jiraiya is where this story diverges and takes on a life of it's own. I don't own Naruto and never will sadly. So I'm going to call it safe and say this is an AU fic where the characters may be a bit O.O.C. Either way enjoy!

Love Is A Battlefield  
KakaIru Fanfic #1  
Supertorchwholockedinfiles

Stumbling blindly forward a wounded ninja falls and leans heavily against a tree. He tries desperately to continue on as he drags himself wearily forward clutching a gaping belly wound. He stumbles more than three hundred meters before his body begins shaking with exertion. He falls onto scraped up knees releasing his grip on the belly wound he opens one of his scroll pouches dropping one into his shaking hands. Using a blood covered hand he slides his hand with effort over the scroll and slams it into the ground.  
“Summoning Jutsu!” A large cloud of smoke dissipates revealing a small pug wearing a ninja's headband.  
“Boss!” The dog runs forward to his ailing master. Releasing the second scroll pouch he hands over a blood covered scroll.  
“Get this to the Hokage immediately don't worry about me this scroll is important to the village. The mission comes first.” The man grits his teeth through a particularly strong pain ripping through his abdomen. The pug looks conflicted as he grabs the scroll from his master.  
“Are you sure boss? You're badly wounded should I have them send back up?” The man in question even while heavily wounded and wearing an Anbu mask manages killing intent.  
“No questions get the scroll to the Hokage NOW! I have two missing nin chasing me. It's too dangerous to have them send back up!” He shouts through gritted teeth. His eye widens though his mask as he hears the missing nin not far off in the trees. He tenses visibly taking up a fighting stance shakily.  
“GO now hurry Pakkun!” The ninken picks the scroll up in his mouth and takes off at lightning speed for the village. Mask in place Anbu Hound looks up his sharingan spinning wildly. He feels the jerk on his already drained chackra., he dreads the oncoming two on one battle.  
'Damn my chakra is running really low, I'm not sure I can take them both ut I have to try . I have to protect my village and my comrades.' His thoughts wander as the missing nin jump down from the trees smiling sadistically.  
“Thought you got away huh? We'll be taking that scroll back now.” They advance quickly. Pulling his katana Hound quickly flies forward attacking head on and out of options. His katana comes flying back landing in the clearing. He wobbles unsteadily as he dodges the incoming blows. Relying heavily on taijutsu he quickly subdues one of his attackers using kunai and exploding tags. The last attacker doesn't go down as easy as the first as Hound moves as quickly as his injured body will allow. The missing nin shoots forward before the Anbu can dodge though while taking the blow the Hound smiles behind his mask as blood pours from a fresh wound in his shoulder.  
“Gotcha.” His arm that was hidden from view launches forward energy crackling in his palm as he slams it through the other man's chest. Blood spraying across his mask and armor mixing with his blood. The other man falls his kunai flailing wildly as he falls his eyes wide his mouth open in a silent scream. His kunai snaps the strap on the Anbu agent's mask sending it crashing to the ground along with it's unconscious owner whose hands fly to pressure his wounds as he loses consciousness.  
Once in the village Pakkun flies toward the Hokage's office. Once he arrives he wastes no time as he jumps onto the giant desk in front of him dropping the scroll practically in Lady Tsunade's lap with a written note folded around the scroll.  
The note reading;  
Lady Tsunade,  
I have stolen out scroll back from the failed mission. Though this time I think for sure I will not make it back. As I write this I am fleeing a group of missing nin. I took down two of the four but was badly wounded in the process. My chakra is practically drained and I know they will be catching up with me soon. I'm sending Pakkun with this scroll knowing he will get it to you all safely. Though by the time you get this I will most likely have perished. Where as I left no will I leave my family's estate to Naruto. I have a few favors to ask of you before I die. Please talk to Naruto and Sakura. Please tell Sakura she's a strong beautiful kunoichi and that some day I believe she may even surpass you. Please hug her for me and tell her it's okay I died doing what I loved protecting my village and my comrades. When Naruto returns and learns of my passing please tell him I am sorryfor failing him as a Jonin sensei. Tell him I am proud of him and that with his strong will of fire he will do great things and become the Hokage I just know it. Tell them both I died being proud of both of them and that I am happy knowing they are both safe. Tell Iruka my debt is repaid. Tell him I died doing what I do best and that I died to bring honor to our village and reclaim the honor of the Hatake clan. Even though the Hatake clan will die along with me as the last remaining member of my clan. Tell Guy I'm sorry and to not join me so soon and that I'll miss his challenges. More than that I am sorry Lady Tsunade, I know you promised my father you'd look out for me.Goodbye Lady Tsunade and goodbye Konoha. I can finally join my friends and family now.~ Kakashi Hatake  
Tsunade finishes reading quickly with tears in her eyes as she sees the older tear stains and smudges on the parchment.  
“Please forgive my rudeness Lady Tsunade, but I really need to return to my master he is badly wounded and despite what he said he needs my help.” The pug turns to leave.  
“Wait Pakkun, I'm coming with you go get Shizune, and tell her to have Sakura, set up the infirmary now!” Tsunade runs out the door with Pakkun on her heels as they run from the office bumping into Yamato.  
“Yamato, with me it's Kakashi, and it's really bad.” Tsunade grabs his arm as Pakkun brings Shizune and they run for the Forest of Death together.  
Though meanwhile in the Forest of Death, Naruto who has just returned is messing with Iruka's head and is hiding in the forest.  
“Naruto! Naruto this really isn't funny! Damn it he just got back from training with Jiraiya, he shouldn't be doing this!” Iruka pauses looking around the eerily quiet forest. Thinking he heard quiet laughter he moves in a flash stumbling across the battle ground. He spots three downed bodies with blood pooling around them. Looking around he spots wild silver hair shining in the mid afternoon sun. Walking forward and checking the bodies of the dead he moves to the silver haired man. Horror weaves it's way onto his face and brown eyes as he spots the katana and Anbu mask glistening with blood. Iruka cautiously moves forward as he prays that it is not a Konoha Anbu but looking at the mask his stomach drops. As he reaches the ninja's side he sees the hair covering his face as the downed ninja is laying sprawled on his side. He presses his finger tips gently to the man's throat finding a weak barely there pulse. He leans down and brushes the man's hair out of his face his breath catching in his chest as he sees who it is.  
“Kakashi?” His brown eyes widen as he spots the tell tale scar over the man's left eye. “Kakashi!”


	2. More Than a Little Bit Not Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi? Is he going to be okay?

Kakashi?” His brown eyes widen as he spots the tell tale scar over the man's left eye. “Kakashi?" He Shakes the man's shoulder receiving no response he looks down quickly spotting the blood pooling around him. Moving Kakashi's hands from his belly he gasps and pulls out his small medical kit. Placing pressure bandages over the wound he packs the copy ninja's wounds he quickly ties them off. Placing a shaking hand over the Anbu nin's chest he sends a light blue wave of chakra into the man's chest.   
“Chakra exhaustion and poisoned too. Figures he didn't even get a chance to cover his Sharingan.” Iruka mutters softly while keeping an eye on the older man's condition.   
“Iruka sensei!” Naruto comes bounding up upon the seen cheerfully without noticing the carnage around him. “I got ya good this time sensei!” He approaches the men with one hand tucked behind his head. Naruto noticing Iruka's silence opens his eyes and spots why his teacher is so silent. The genin's eyes go wide seeing his Jonin sensei laying unconscious on the ground. He spots the bandages that are showing heavy bleeding already.   
“Is he going to be okay Iruka Sensei?” Naruto kneels at Kakashi's other side looking over at his academy sensei.  
“Unless we get him back to the village immediately then no I definitely don't think so.” His eyes landing back on the mask as he thinks back to the last time he saw and spoke with the copy nin.   
*Eight months prior*   
Iruka slams Kakashi roughly into a wall punching the older man roughly in the face. His face red with anger and tears welling up in his eyes. 

“Kami I hate you! You're such an asshole Kakashi! You think you know everything! Oh the great Copy Ninja is such a great teacher! You set your students up to fail! You walk around with your face hidden and reading those stupid dirty books then you pick favorites while you're training them! Those students you were training were my students! If you had been more focused on working with them most of what happened wouldn't have happened. Naruto, wouldn't be in the hospital right now if you would have actually trained him! You spent so much time training Sasuke, that you shunned the rest of your team you failed them all just for him! Iruka slams him one more time into the wall the silver haired man not even fighting back. “If he dies it's going to be on your shoulders!” The Jonin remains silent throughout the entire attack. The cool look in the older man's eye completely offsets the look of sadness and self loathing hidden by his mask. Self loathing washes over the elite Jonin as he remembers his failures. The things he has been fighting himself to over come. Before the brown haired Chunin can continue Kakashi speaks softly with self loathing dripping from each word interrupting the frazzled sensei.  
“It's not only them I have failed. I've failed my sensei, I begged not to be a Jonin leader. I never should have been put in charge in the first place. I begged Hiruzen, not to give me a genin team. Now Naruto, is training with Jiraiya, getting the one on one training he needs. He doesn't have a failure for a sensei anymore and Sakura, she's training under Tsunade, she's finally getting the training she needs. They won't have the infamous 'friend killer Kakashi' as their sensei dragging their names through the mud and putting them in danger. I should just go back to the shadows where I belong. It's what I am good at. I've failed my sensei, my team, my genin team, and worst of all I've failed my father. I never should have left the darkness in the first place. Don't worry Iruka, Naruto, is in good hands.” Kakashi turns to leave the darkness seeming to welcome him as an old friend.  
“Kakashi, wait I didn't mean... it...” Iruka moves to stop him as the older nin flashes a parody of a carefree smile  
“Don't worry about me Iruka, I'll be fine." The older man shrugs off the Chunin's hand before disappearing in a swirl of leaves. Leaving the brown haired sensei standing alone in the dark outside of the Hokage's tower thinking 'what have I done?'  
The worried nin comes back to reality the fallen mask staring at him accusingly.   
"So that's what he meant by returning to the darkness." Iruka mumbles softly looking down at the silver haired nin. "We need to get him to Lady Tsunade, immediately he's only hanging on by a thread." He gently rolls the older man over onto his back slipping his arms under the limp body as he lifts the injured man up holding him close. He stumbles a little under the weight feeling the wounded nin's labored breaths against his neck. He hears the tell tale wheezing of the man's lungs fighting for air as he struggles to breathe.  
"We need to run now. We have no idea if he was being pursued by any other enemies. Plus I am beginning to believe he may be posioned." Naruto nods picking up the mask and Katana as the two take off into the trees heading back toward Konoha. Only to meet a worried Pakkun and royally freaked out Tsunade followed by Shizune, and Yamato. Looking at the two men in front of her Tsunade motions Shizune forward as she spots Kakashi struggling to breathe.   
"How bad is he?" Her glare pierces Iruka demanding answers.   
"Lady Tsunade, he was like this when I found him. He's really bad off. He didn't rouse with painful nor verbal stimuli. He has a bad belly wound and a deep cut ranging from his shoulder across his chest." Iruka has tears welling up in his eyes. "It looks like someone used a tanto violently and twisted it after it pierced his abdomen. Tsunade nods a grim look on her features.   
"Iruka, lay him back down a moment. Keep his head elevated I need a full view of his torso." Iruka nods as he complies Yamato and Shizune approaching to help out as well. Naruto seeing this moves quickly to strip off his jacket offering it as padding to elevate his Jonin sensei's head. Tsunade kneels gently next to the ailing nin placing a hand gently on his forehead sending forth a small bit of chakra to wake up the young man.   
"Lady Tsunade?" He moves weakly in Iruka's lap as he tries to sit up.  
"Brat, what did you do this time?" Tsunade has Yamato push him back down so she can assess his wounds. The blood soaked bandages clingy soggily to his torso. The bandages standing out against his too pale skin. Fresh scars and bruises in various states of healing criss cross his torso. Naruto looks away to give his sensei some privacy.   
"Got ambushed by four missing nin." He pauses to groan in agony at Tsunade's probing. "One of them got me pretty good he managed to stab me. His breath hitches as he continues struggling to breathe and forces himself to continue. "When I killed him he still had his hand on the blade. As he fell the blade pulled and twisted. Without thinking I pulled it out and killed one of the others with it, knocked the other two unconscious and made a run for it." Finishing up with the first wound she begins removing the pressure dressing from his abdomen. The silver haired man yelps in pain jerking his head back onto the sweathshirt balled up in the chunin's lap. "When I was attacked the second time I sent Pakkun, to you with the scroll. I managed to kill one of them rather easily but the second one gave me a run for my money. I think his blades may have been poisoned. He slashed at me and caught me across my torso. While he was distracted I charged my lightning blade and used it to kill him though it drained me almost completely of chakra and I passed out." The injured man's consciousness falters.   
"Failed to drain the poison. Head is getting fuzzy it's too hard to breathe." His head rolls back as he falls unconscious once more.   
"We need to get him back now!" Tsunade shouts the order in the tone of her voice as everyone jumps to it and they spring into action getting him to the hospital quick as possible.


End file.
